


Simple Relationship

by drakonlily (krayxlidlon)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and Veld have a simple relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Relationship

Simple Relationship

The knife almost cut to Vincent's white throat and he hissed, hand coming up to grasp Veld's wrist roughly. Blue eyes narrowed and Veld could see his shadows dance behind his eyes. They were thick under the growl of his voice when Vincent spoke "what do you think you're doing?"

"Enjoying myself." Veld's insanity wasn't layered like Vincent's it was wild, untamed and un-compartmentalized. He smiled and the hand holding the blade twitched. His free hand flew forward in a fist, but Vincent caught it and the two men struggled backwards against the wall. Veld's head banged roughly on the brick and he snarled, dropping the knife.

Vincent let out a snicker that was one half of someone else. "Going to get burned this way, Velly."

Veld reached forward and bit at Vincent's tie. "I like fire."

"Good." Vincent hauled up on Veld's hands and made a violent attempt to pin them above his head. His knee wedged between Veld's legs and he bit the knot that held Veld's tie. Vincent tossed his head twice and the tie came loose. He bit the side of Veld's neck then.

Veld arched his back and hissed. "Are you going to fuck me yet?"

"Depends, are you going to blow me?"

Veld growled as Vincent's free hand yanked buttons loose and undid zippers. When his hand settled between Veld's legs the growl changed to a purr. "I can't hear you." Vincent commented.

Veld's growl raised in pitch. He arched his back and rocked his hips as Vincent's free hand wandered his body, tugging on his hair and gripping his hip possessively. After biting Veld's chest Vincent's question changed to a command. "Knees now." He let go of Veld's wrists.

Veld stopped his struggling and dropped to his knees. The relationship wasn't complicated. At work Veld was Alpha and anyone who challenged that got teeth and nails. If Veld left something, Vincent would finish it. Vincent, however, was the one who pushed in recreational activities. His hand fisted in Veld's hair and he snarled, growling as the other man purred around him.

"Keep going, I want to take my time." Vincent breathed between soft snarls. The abandoned warehouse had been secure enough to pull a job. It was secure enough to last for hours.

When Vincent came it was a nearly silent storm of cursing, rumbling against the shadows in his voice and the snarls on his tongue. He pulled Veld roughly again with a fist of hair and pushed the other man to the ground where he yanked down pants and ripped Veld's shirt further.

Straddling Veld, Vincent used his tie and secured Veld's hands to a drainage pipe before his hands started wandering again. "Don't be quiet."

Sometimes Vincent would order the opposite. He was demand quiet, sometimes silence. Silence was the most difficult; Veld would bite his lip so hard it would bleed. This time, however, there was no need for caution and Veld growled himself when he attempted to buck his hips.

Held tightly, Veld's growls turned to softer sounds, and the cursing ran down from Common, to Costain and before Vincent was finished the only word he could understand was his own named peppered in Wutain. The tie could be heard ripping, but it would hold. Veld would come long before Vincent finished.

In response, Veld would twist and snarl. But those faded in time to gasps and hoarse almost pleading sounds that were defined by the dangerous undertone. It was a request, but not one to be ignored. "Please, fuck me already."

Vincent would then rear up on his knees and slowly untie Veld from the pipe. "How do you want it?" Veld was a man of varied tastes, something that was refreshing for a person as unhinged and violent as Vincent Valentine.

Veld wouldn't make a simple request, he'd rear up and fight and allow Vincent to force him over the broken stock shelf. Vincent's hands would grip his hips as tightly as Veld's hands would hold the railing in front of him. It was loud and fast, at times slow enough to make Veld arch his back and snarl expectantly.

The difficult timing would be when Veld would have to hold himself back. No matter how loud they got, or the cursing, sometimes conversation that could be mingled in, Veld waited. There were times he arched harder, snarled more and even shook, but he held himself back until he heard Vincent say one word "finish."

The back of Veld's throat was usually raw after he located his pants, got dressed and surveyed the damage. He picked his blade up off of the floor and rolled his eyes at the target's bodies. "Valentine?"

Vincent, likewise slowly put together would be lounging, looking pleased and smoking. He would stand and nod.

"Get this shit picked up and get the torch unit." Veld looked at his watch. "One hour."

"Yes sir."

Their relationship was simple like that.


End file.
